When there is a plurality of communication systems that share the same band, a direct sequence spread spectrum (hereinafter “DSSS”) system minimizes the influence of an interference signal within a band using band spread technology. As an example, a ZigBee system that is a kind of DSSS system spreads a transmission signal eight times and then sends the signal, thereby achieving processing gain with respect to narrowband interference that uses a narrower frequency band than ZigBee (as an example, for a Bluetooth signal, a signal-to-interference ratio (SIR) gain of 3 dB). However, when there is frequency static (hereinafter “FS”) interference that generates interference in a frequency band wider than that of ZigBee in the same channel for a relatively long time, as in a wireless local area network (WLAN), the performance of the ZigBee system is considerably reduced. In order to overcome this problem, an IEEE 802.15.4-based ZigBee system determines that there is interference in a current channel if the packet error rate in a network exceeds 25%, and a coordinator in charge of the system determines an alternative channel from among a total of 16 channels using a conventional channel sensing technique, and then broadcasts this information to terminals within the network, thereby avoiding the interference. However, this is problematic in that alternative channel information is not reliably transferred because the information is transferred to the terminals through a current channel under the influence of the interference, and is also problematic in that the time it takes to change to a new channel, that is, to perform handoff, considerably increases when the load of an interference signal is high. Furthermore, it is problematic in that the time it takes to avoid interference considerably increases because channel sensing is sequentially performed on a total of 16 channels without consideration of interference characteristics, and is also problematic in that the conventional interference avoidance technique of the existing ZigBee has poor network connectivity because a terminal releases a connection to a current coordinator and then switches to an orphan device when the terminal has not successively received a beacon signal, that is, a network synchronizing signal. In order to avoid the problems of the message exchange-based interference avoidance technique, a pseudo-random channel selection-based interference avoidance technique was proposed. When interference has occurred in a channel, this technique performs handoff through an arbitrary channel that is selected based on the unique attribute value of a network (for example, a network ID index, a current channel index, or the like) without the exchange of alternative channel information between devices within the network. However, in the case of the pseudo-random channel changing method, the probability of interference occurring in a changed channel again is strong because the method determines a change to the channel without consideration of interference signal characteristics. If interference occurs in the changed channel again, a coordinator reconfigures a network, and thus the interference avoidance technique that performs avoidance using a single random channel upon the occurrence of interference may produce considerably poor performance in an environment in which there is a plurality of interference sources.